


Reunion

by Oh_DAMNeron, Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla, soft, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Thanks for reading!Comments are highly appreciated!
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Reunion

"Yancy, today's your lucky day. You've got a visitor who wants to take you out for the day." The guard muttered as the door rattled open. "Since you've been on exceptional behaviour lately, the Warden allowed it."  
"Who is it?" Yancy looked up with wide eyes, half hopeful, half terrified.  
"Some cowboy hotshot. Named after a state?" The guard obviously didn't care enough to have held onto the name.  
Yancy's features softened as he realised who he was talking about. He hadn't seen him in years.  
His stomach twisted into a knot as he whispered, "Illinois."  
"Yeah, that's the one. C'mon, kid. He's waiting."  
Yancy was quick to his feet, charging out the door, followed closely by the guard. He was lead to the Warden's office where Illinois was engaging in what seemed to be a riveting conversation about his career with Mr Murder-Slaughter. When Yancy opened the door he stopped in his tracks, watching as Illinois turned slowly to face him and a smirk painted itself across his face. Yancy was gaping.  
Illinois wasn't in his usual adventure get up. He was dressed for casual comfort today. He wore a white t-shirt over a red and blue flannel and jeans. Of course he still had the hat on, that stupid fucking hat that Yancy had come to love.  
"Hey there, Yancy." Illinois greeted, but Yancy had seen that look in his eyes. He had drowned in it once before; submerged in lust.  
Yancy looked him over before walking in slowly. Up to Illinois but not touching him, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to, and he shakily muttered "Hey, Illinois."  
The Warden stood up from his desk and looked at Illinois, "I want him back before dark. We usually don't do outings so don't screw this up for us."  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Illinois winked at Mr Murder-Slaughter before walking out with Yancy close behind, unwilling to let him out of his sight.

The drive to Illinois' current residence was tense. Not a bad tense like after a fight where you both feel bad but don't want to let the other know. A good tense, feeling a storm brewing after a month of drought.  
Illinois had his hand on Yancy's thigh as he drove, staring straight ahead and not uttering a word. He wanted to save everything Yancy was feeling to intensify it when they got home.  
Illinois ran his thumb in a circle on Yancy's thigh and he about let out a moan then and there. But he held it in. Let it simmer down below. Waiting for Illinois to let him _feel_.

Illinois led Yancy inside, a hand clamped around his wrist. Shutting the door to the house behind him, Illinois turned to Yancy who stood still and quiet, resisting his usual snide remarks. He waited for Illinois to show him what to do, it was how he functioned these days. Illinois reached up to Yancy's face and gently caressed his cheek.  
Yancy's eyebrows furrowed and he almost pulled away from uncertainty and fear but the electricity that was firing under his skin made him stay. It made him lean into the warm touch.  
Once Illinois knew that Yancy wasn't going to run away or lash out, he slid his hand down Yancy's neck and pressed it flat on his chest. Then he pushed back, Yancy complying and stepping backwards until his back hit the wall with a soft thud. With that Illinois moved his hand back up into Yancy's now mussed hair.  
Illinois got very close, kissing up Yancy's neck before stopping and whispering into his ear, "I missed you."  
With that, Illinois took Yancy's face in his hands and pressed his lips to Yancy's. He almost melted at Illinois' touch, the rough lips and stubble scrapped deliciously against his skin. Yancy wrapped his arms around Illinois quickly, wanting to make sure this was real. After a moment of contact Illinois pulled away to catch his breath. Yancy was panting but ready for more and as he leaned in, Illinois pulled away further, smirking.  
"I've got a better idea." And with that Illinois pulled Yancy down the hall and into his room. He put a finger to his chest and pushed Yancy down to sit on the bed. Somewhere in the process of all this, illinois lost his hat and had lost the flannel, just in a white t-shirt and unbuttoned jeans. He had kicked off his shoes as well. He then got on top of him, straddling Yancy, and pushed him down further so he was laying down. Illinois put a hand on either side of Yancy's face and kissed him deeply.  
For the first time in years, Yancy was drowning again. The touch was intoxicating and it sent sparks through his skin. Illinois slowly rocked his hips hard against Yancy's crotch. Yancy tilted his head back to avoid moaning but that just allowed Illinois to kiss, suck and bite at his neck, which he would never miss the opportunity to do so.  
"Mmm... Oh god..." Yancy's words were slurred together in a fit of pleasure as he finally spoke.  
"You like that?" Illinois sat up and turned all his attention to practically dry humping Yancy.  
"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Oh fuck..." His voice was wavering and short of breath. It hadn't been long but he hadn't been touched like this in quite a while. No one in prison would dare do this, be sweet to Yancy and treat him well. No one was Illinois. No one would ever match this man and Yancy knew it. So he let himself sink and enjoy the pleasure he was feeling.  
"I've got a treat for you." Illinois leant in close to whisper into his ear, "Whatever you want, baby, I'm here for you, I'll do it."  
"God, please sir, do whatever you'se want to me..." Yancy was eager to feel good again, even if it was just for now.  
"That's what I like to hear." And with that Illinois disappeared from view and Yancy felt him tugging down his elastic prison pants. His painfully hard cock was suddenly out in the open and Yancy hissed at the cold air. It didn't last long because Illinois was quickly taking him into his mouth, and the strong willed adventurer that he is, didn't hesitate to take Yancy whole. Yancy's fingers wound into the bedsheets and his back arched and his head rolled back. He let out a loud moan as his dick hit the back of Illinois' throat. Illinois smiled around Yancy's cock, popping off to kiss up his shaft tenderly.  
Yancy hadn't realised how gentle and tender this travel hardened man could be. And when he found out, it drove him insane.  
Yancy, after not being touched so sweetly in such a long time, couldn't hold on and soon he was falling apart under Illinois.  
Panting heavily, eyes squeezed shut and groaning deeply, Illinois swallowed around him before kissing his way up to Yancy.

Yancy opened his eyes sleepily to see Illinois, smiling softly at him.  
"That was intense..." Yancy was the first to speak. Illinois just breathed out a laugh, his eyes crinkling as he ran his hand through Yancy's hair.  
"It was, wasn't it." Illinois opened his arms to Yancy, " C'mere."  
Yancy didn't hesitate to shimmy closer and bury his face in Illinois' clothes. He took a deep breath, letting his cologne wash over him. Illinois kissed him gently on the forehead, tangling their legs together.  
"I wish we had more time." Yancy mumbled from the shirt.  
Illinois pulled him closer, pressing his lips to Yancy's hairline and closing his eyes. "Me too..." He stroked Yancy's hair soothingly as he continued on, "but we have now, we have today, and I want to spend every moment of it with you, even if this just right here."  
Yancy smiled sweetly before laughing quietly, "You'se crazy, but I like that about you."  
"I missed you, Yancy. It's been too long."  
"I know. I missed you'se too, Illy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
